Divination
Divination is an ability of the witches to gain insight on the future, the present and the past. Witches commonly use this power to predict future catastrophic event and reading ones past. This power have been practiced through a variety of mediums such as tarot cards, pendulums, mirrors, crystal balls, tea leaves, palm reading, bones, runes, blood and some even involve contacting the spirits. Automatic Writing Automatic writing or psychography is the psychic ability allowing a person to produce written words without consciously writing. The words are claimed to arise from a subconscious, spiritual or supernatural source. Hydromancy Hydromancy is a divination skills to gain visions by means of water or other liquids. The extremely powerful witch Lorena has used the blood collected in a stone bowl to spy on her enemies. Localization This type of divination is widespread among witches. By using a map and a personal item a witch can locate the exact spot where an object, a person or whatever is localized. Sometimes this action calls for a spoken incantation or for the use of candles or other agents that help the concentration of the witch, sometimes they just need a map and sand or blood (maybe from the person they are tracking) to be dropped on the map and that will magically moves to the target point as the spell is chanted. Sometimes the witch can see the location hosting her target in her/his mind as a vision. Mediumship The ability to see, talk and interact with ghosts and spirits. Many witches in both series have shown to have this power even if generally it requires a spell or a ritual known as séance; where the deceased is summoned inside a circle of salt or chalk, usually by using a personal object of the spirit to be summoned. Some humans known as mediums, in particular conditions (i.e. near-death experiences or resurrected) have acquired psychic abilities that allow them to interact with ghosts. Ouija Board A Ouija Board is a board printed with letters, numbers and other signs to which a planchette or movable indicator points; supposedly in answer to questions from people at a séance. Pendulum The pendulum is a jewel or a crystal hanging from a thread or a chain that is oscillated over a surface, a map or a person and the witch draws responses from the pendulum swings. Tasseomancy Tasseomancy, also known as Tasseography or reading tea leaves is an ancient practice that originated in the East. This practice consist in the interpretation of the pattern that the tea leaves form inside a cup after sipping tea and draw from them prophetic responses. Tarot Cards There are 78 tarot cards in a tarot deck with two parts to it: the Major Arcana and the Minor Arcana. The most popular tarot deck used today is the rider-waite deck. A simple way to use divination with tarot cards is to shuffle the deck and ask a yes or no question. Trivia *Locator spells can be seen as a common form of divination. *The Tarot Card Vincent was using at Lafayette Cemetery were a variation of the Tarot of Marseilles deck, a famous French deck; This is appropriate since the witches of New Orleans have traces of French blood in the veins and often speak French Creole during their rituals. Category:Witches Category:Witch Covens Category:Vampire-Witch Hybrids Category:Supernatural Category:Supernatural Groups Category:Species Category:Powers Category:Tribrids Category:Characters